


Rifles & Roses [HIATUS]

by theREDwriter08



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Hansla - Fandom, Helsa - Fandom, Iceburns - Fandom, Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, General Hans Westerguard, General sideburns, Nurses, Pearl Harbor - Freeform, Sisters, Soldiers, second world war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theREDwriter08/pseuds/theREDwriter08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hans x Elsa; Frozen AU; World War]</p><p>Pull the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rifles & Roses [HIATUS]

**Author's Note:**

> A Frozen AU inspired by the movie "Pearl Harbor".
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this'll have so hang on. Nonetheless, enjoy! :)

She'd never seen anyone like him before, and because of his slightly burly physique, uniform, and cap, she somehow knew why.

" _It's because they die too early, dear._ "

Her mother's words reverberated inside her brain, pushing her, as always, away from things that could do some damage to her fragile little heart. It wasn't that she was weak, or wobbly, or pathetic; it was just... she never really had the courage to face predicaments that could satisfy her cravings to live. Yes, she had not, as she stated in her mind, experienced what it was like to be alive. Cages were what she was used to, and she had somehow convinced herself that they were what she needed to stay a bit longer.

But looking at him from the window---as he saluted, his right hand near his thick auburn eyebrow---it was as if her restraints vanished into thin air, allowing her, for the first time in forever, to dream of what it would be like outside of her cell. Her silent musings were then disrupted by the sound of the metal tray's unfortunate collision with the blood-stained tiles of the clinic, taking with it some of the needles she had just cleaned.

Some of her co-nurses held their chest as they sighed, their eyes pressed close as if to thank the Lord that it wasn't a bomb or a grenade from the enemy's troops. She wasn't like them, though---she wasn't scared, not to mention that she'd been there with her sister, Elsa, since day one unlike the others who were still practicing how to stay sane in a madhouse full of injured soldiers and blood, lots and lots of blood.

She didn't fear death anymore, just a life of nothingness.

With that in mind, she was the first one to crouch down and pick up the equipments; the others followed soon after. The long day ended with smiles and laughs, realizing that they had not seen any intruders or airplanes from the Southern Isles since yesterday. Another day to celebrate, apparently.

And as the nurses kept a close eye on their patients, the soldiers still guarding the base armed with loaded Krag-Jorgensen---they knew it was another sleepless night for everyone. On the other hand, though, the General felt a bit odd lately, especially with the stinging sensation in his temple that was probably because of stress. Ergo, he decided to treat the problem, sauntered slowly to the clinic, his hat in his hand.

With the other, he held the doorknob, twisted it only to be greeted by bustling nurses gathering medicines, and injecting tubes. His eyes widened for a moment, but then they blinked after. "Excuse me,"

All eyes turned to him, but none moved since their hands were full.

"I'm sorry to bother you all, but I just wanted to ask for some aspirin."

One of the women---the one who had hair as white as snow, and pellucid cerulean eyes---left her position, and went to the medicine cabinet. Unbeknownst to her, though, his eyes were on her all the while, watching. Next thing he knew, she was standing before him, handing him an orange pill and a glass of water. Though hesitant, he took it, popped it in his mouth like a grape.

"Thank you." he said after he had swallowed, smiling at her as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I feel better, now."

She smiled back, then took the glass from him. "That's good." Without another word, she turned to go back to her work, seeing how everyone was busy with theirs, but then she was stopped by a hand on her arm just below her uniform's sleeve.

"W---Wait," he stuttered. "may I have your name, miss?"

She looked back. "I'm sure your parents gave you one when you were born, sir." she said quietly lest she'd disturb some of the patients who were sleeping. "Mine's not a big deal."

"I'm just," he shrugged as he released his grip on her, and thrust his hand into his pocket. "I'm intrigued."

She chuckled at his weak retort, then licked her lips. "Take a rest, sir. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

He knew it was an ambiguous statement, but one thing was certain---she wanted him to leave, so he did.

The ground beneath them shook, finally waking the weary nurses from their nap that, as they presumed, took an hour or two. Loud gunshots and explosions filled their ears as they tried their best to keep their patients safe, though in reality, they weren't even sure about their own safety that their hearts were pounding wildly in their chests, terrified of the possibility that the next bomb would fall on top of their little heads. Prayers were muttered while they held onto anything rigid for their lives, while they imagined what the world was like before this, before the war.

It was only four in the morning, but with their soldiers still standing, they fought back---and they were able to destroy three out of four foreign airplanes with their machine guns and explosives. The battle ended after the Southern Isles retreated, thus bringing peace back to Arendelle for the mean time.


End file.
